


Skin to Bone

by Clodaugh



Category: Achievement Hunter, Raychael - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Military AU, Raychael needs more love, and its a song fic, i worked really hard on it, please give this a read, to lincoln parks Skin to Bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clodaugh/pseuds/Clodaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt (Skin to Bone - Lincoln Park). My friend gave me this prompt… and it was supposed to be short but it turned into this. I really liked how it turned out. What would you do if the world split in two? What if you loved someone you couldn’t because of a stupid war? Well, here’s what these idiots would do.<br/>I suck at summaries; the story is much better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin to Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it or not! I'm open to critique.   
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do~

This is a story of forbidden lust, one of hard times and unloyalty… Let’s start from the very beginning, before everything got out of control. It started a few years back when the world was spitting into two thoughts. There were the ones who were pro take - over - the - government - and - hell - to - anyone - who - tried - to - stop - them and the pro keep - the - government - in - power - and - build - up - a - strong - military; to make a long story short, they had several riots and outbursts for years, and then it finally turned into a war. It was brutal; people killing old friends and family members just because of what they believed in… It was no longer one nation. It was two very separate ones, ones that now only knew of fighting each other. But…. there were people who fought only because they feared for their lives… and that’s where our story takes place.

Bombs were being fired one after the other, the explosions making the men scatter and find cover. The screams of commanders could be barely heard over the loud explosions; but, it wasn’t like soldiers were actually listening at the moment. This was one of the worst bombings there had been in a long time….

A muscular, tanned brunette struggled into an old, abandoned safe house, looking for someone who he really shouldn’t be seeing. He panted, wiping the sweat from his brow as he took out a pistol, just in case there were any other enemies hiding out from the bombings in the place. It was a small, brick building blown up in a few places, but it was private; not only that, it was much cooler in the shade and away from the sun. He spotted a tuff on brownish-orange hair from behind a wall, sighing with relief. ‘Thank god… he made it…’ He thought to himself, shuffling over to the other.

His weapons and extra bullets made noise with each step, but he didn’t care. The ginger already knew he was there… Once he made eye contact with the other lad, he smiled softly, his eyes pricking with tears “Michael….” He muttered, quickly dropping to his knees and embracing the male in a hug.

Michael chuckled and wrapped his arms around the sweaty brunette “You idiot… I told you I’d be safe… don’t worry Ray.” He rubbed the others back soothingly, well, until Ray pulled away and looked at him lustfully. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again… My squad is heading north tomorrow.” The words quickly spilled out of the Latinos lips, fumbling with weapons as he took them off. The ginger simply chuckled and put a finger to his lips “We will find each other again… but for now, let’s make what little time we have together worth it…”

Skin to bone, steel to rust  
Ash to ashes dust to dust

Suddenly, lips crashed together hungrily, two pairs of hands tugging at each others dirty and bloodied shirts, not caring about the battle happening outside. Tongues battled for dominance as Ray straddled himself over his forbidden lover, body trembling with anticipation.

Michael pulled away for air, eyes glazed over with lust. He pulled the other close to him and suckled on his neck, it being a bit salty from the sweat and dirt coating the other. However, he didn’t mind. He liked the way the latino tasted, it made everything more… exciting.

An explosion his the side of the building, startling the two but didn’t stop them. A big cloud of greyish brown dust flooded the area, clouding them as shrapnel was strewn about. A couple small pieces hit the two, giving both a few small scratches, but they were too caught up in each other to notice what was going on.

Let tomorrow have its way  
With the promises we made  
In the back of their minds, they both knew about what was to come after the moment, but those were something they pushed way to the back of their minds. Ray tugged off both their tanks, grinding his hips as things got more heated “I love you Mikey,” He mumbled, kissing the pale gingers lips once again.

Pants echoed through the small building as the two engaged, the shouts of men and the cocking of guns following soon after. “We don’t have a lot of time, but I promise… I’ll find you again soon. Then we can flee… I promise” The Jersey boy muttered between sloppy kisses. Of course, they were all empty promises, but they didn’t think about that. If they did, they wouldn’t be able to move on.

Skin to bone, steel to rust.  
Ash to ashes, dust to dust

When their skin touched, Michael felt a shiver run up and down his spine. He scratched his nails against Ray’s chest as they grinded their clothed erections together, wanting and needing more but knowing it was no time for that. No, for right now, all they did was get as close as physically possible.

Dust continued to float around the room, making it look like some sort of weird and twisted sanction. “Fuck Mikey, this is so wrong… what if my friends and family found out about this…” The other complained as the ginger flipped so he was on top, pushing Ray against the wall hungrily and nipped at his chest “I know it’s a sin… I feel like you are the apple of Eden and I’m taking a bite…” He mumbled as he rolled his tongue over a dark nub. “But if this is what hell is like, I wanna stay here forever…” The latino moaned and gripped at Michael’s bare back.

Your deception, my disgust  
When your name is finally drawn,  
I’ll be happy that you’re gone

In the back of the gingers mind, Ray’s thoughts rung over and over. ‘He’s right… If my dad found out he’d slice my neck… maybe it’s better if he leaves. I shouldn’t try anymore… But FUCK this feels so good….’ He shook his head clear of the thoughts, hearing the men get closer. They had to finish this quickly. He quickly pressed their lips together again, nipping brutally at the tanned males lips. He knew the other liked it rough, but he was also taking out his frustration. Why did he have to feel this way for someone who was all for the government?! Why couldn’t they have met before all this started. A low growl escaped his chest as the other moaned out his name.

Ash to ashes, dust to dust.  
(Aaah) ash to ashes, dust to dust  
(Aaah) skin to bone and steel to rust

Ray gasped and mewled under Michael’s rough touch, eyes screwing closed as they continued. He rolled his hips against the other for the hundredth time, only to be lost further in the arosal he was already feeling. This was bad, really bad. If they continued, he’d want more. Not only the making out, but the whole secret relationship. If they continued their little escapes, he’d really start believing what Michael told him. He choked back tears as the ginger snuck a hand into his cargo pants, stroking the hard on eagerly and rushed.

Right to left, left to right

Michael tugged at the others length as he explored Ray’s mouth. Another explosion his the building, and he cursed. This was risky, and the thought that they might get caught was starting to scare the shit out of him. He took a deep breath, pulling away as he looked around. He looked from right to left, then left to right, then back into Ray’s needy eyes. “Looks like we only have time for your release… I’m sorry. I promise that I’ll save you… save us… but not today… we can’t today.” He whispered into the others ear, pumping his hand faster.

Ray writhed under Michaels warm and strong touch, gripping his back as his blunt nails left red trails. He rolled his head back, his hips thrusting a bit as the pleasure verwhelmed him. He heard the promise, wanting to believe it with his entire being, It was easy enough, he had been doing it for five years.

It didn’t take long for him to spill his seed in Michael’s hand, and it took even less time for the ginger to pull away and wipe them up. They both were panting as they pulled all their gear back on. Loud calls could be heard, one’s very familiar to Ray “Fuck… That’s my dad…” He muttered, looking towards the ginger sadly “I think we are heading off….”

A couple tears ran down the freckled cheeks of the Jersey boy as he pulled the other into a tight hug, if only for a few more second. “I love you Ray… Don’t die on me.” He felt the others tanned arms make their way around his torso as they kissed one last time. This time, there was no tongue, just love and fear. They pulled apart. “I won’t… you don’t die either….” And with that, they parted ways, both looking back at each other one last time before running off to their commanders.

Night to day and day to night  
As the starlight fades to gray,

“Move out! Move out!” A tall, burly man screamed out, noticing the skies darkening. “Narvaez! Where has your ass been on the battlefield? I done gone thought the rebels took you as prisoner! Get in formation and move out! We are leaving this place.” Ray stiffened, looking towards the ground as he fell in behind a line of marching soldiers “Sir, yes sir.” He started to do a steady march North, glancing over his shoulder at the stone building. The further and furth away it got, the dimer and dimer the Latino could feel his spark getting. He had a feeling that he’d never see Michael again, so the fact that their little sanctuary was being blown up could very well be a sign from whoever was watching them; perhaps it was a warning that only hard times would come from now on…

I’ll be marching far away  
Right to left and left to right

Michael snuck back into his camp, making sure no one noticed he had ever left. He made his way into his tent and took apart his gun, cleaning it a bit. He couldn’t do much else with his mind the way it was. He was too distraught… to crestfallen. He sighed and looked at the dog tags Ray had given him a month back; they had swapped, so the always had a piece of each other… but something felt off. He felt much lonelier and emptier than he normally felt after the meetings… He was worried

(Aaah) ash to ashes, dust to dust  
(Aaah) skin to bone and steel to rust

As the group of soldiers solemnly marched North, Ray couldn’t do anything but clutch the dog tags tightly and look around anxiously. Everything was quiet, and there were no signs of enemies anywhere. That was either good or bad, but most of the time it wasn’t a good thing. They treaded in the thick sand, feet shuffling as the wind picked up.

That’s when he felt it, when he heard the small beep. His hands started to tremble as he looked down, eyes widening in fear. Under his foot, there was a dim blinking red light. A mine. He swallowed hard, a few tears leaking out as he kissed the dog tags. “I’m sorry Mikey… I couldn’t make it… I wasn’t strong enough…” He told his team to run away, not wanting to risk anyone else. Once they were far enough away, he stepped off the trigger slowly and closed his eyes

Let tomorrow have its way?  
With the promises betrayed?

A loud series of explosions could be heard off in the distance, and Michael stilled, his heart sinking to his stomach. That was Ray… for some reason, he knew it was. He stumbled out of the tent and ray to the stone building, taking the Latino’s dog tags off, holding them close to his heart “Ray!!! Ray you better not be dead!!!” He screamed out, tears now freely falling from his cheeks as he broke into a hysterical cry. He collapsed to his knees, clutching at the stones and dirt. Tears littered the sandy floor, quickly drying up. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t think… so he just stayed there, curling int himself “You fucking ass hole! You promised! You fucking promised!” He screamed to no one, trying to let out his frustration.

He cried for what seemed like hours, not knowing how much time actually passed. He stood up slowly, slipping the dog tags back on. He couldn’t do this anymore… the war had made him a broken man, made him lose the one thing he pushed on for… The ginger wiped his eyes with his sleeve, drying up his face. He knew what he had to do… it was the only option he had left.

Skin to bone and steel to rust  
Skin to bone and steel to rust  
Skin to bone and steel to rust

Michael walked away from the building, opposite direction from his camp. In fact, it was to the North, the way Ray had told him they would be going. His heart ached, thinking of what he was about to see, but shook his head. It had to be done. He had to give the latino a grave, even if he would be in bits and pieces. And then, when Ray was properly buried 10 feet under, he’d walk right into the same mine field, hoping that he’d see the other in hell or wherever they were going…


End file.
